04 Września 2006
TVP 1 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:34 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 4 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Rok 2030 - Dzień przydziału odc.1 (Happy Destiny Day) 23'; serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001); reż.:Stefan Scani; wyk.:Corey Sevier, Tatiana Maslany, Neil Dens, Jessica Lucas, Elyse Levesque; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Budzik - Morza i oceany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Teletubisie - odc. 1/156 (Teletubbies, season I, ep. Ned's bicycle); program dla dzieci kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Nieustraszony (seria IV) - odc. 1 (69) "Śmiertelny pojedynek - cz.1" (Knight Rider, s IV, ep. 1 "Knight of the Juggernaut - part 1"); serial kraj prod.USA (1985); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:15 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Inna 79'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Anna Sokołowska; wyk.:Barbara Bartyńska, Iwona Niżyńska, Katarzyna Pawlak, Michał Pietrzak, Marek Szymański, Irena Jun, Ryszard Dembiński, Wanda Majerówna, Jacek Zejdler; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Maciej Stuhr; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Sfinks odc.59; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Zrozumieć pieniądz cz.1 (Undestanding: Money); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 14:55 Był taki dzień; felieton 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Moda na sukces - odc.2998 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3213); serial kraj prod.USA (1998); DOLBY SURROUND, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne ; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc.1125; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1301; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 733; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Chcę latać odc.1 (I'll fly away); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Wielkie kino - Wpływ księżyca (Moostruck) 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1987); reż.:Norman Jewison; wyk.:Nicolas Cage, Vincent Gardenia, Olympia Dukakis; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Prosto w oczy 23:20 Był taki dzień; felieton 23:25 Pogoda 23:30 Sport 23:35 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Speer i On - Germania, odc. 1 (Speer und er, Germania) 90'; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); reż.:Heinrich Breloer; wyk.:Sebastian Koch, Tobias Moretti, Dagmar Manzel, Eva Haßmann, Peter Rühring, André Hennicke, Michael Gwisdek; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:25 Wyjście z cienia Tadeusz Pełczyński 40'; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:30 Ocean Avenue - odc. 75/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 75); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Prawdziwe przygody Profesora Thompsona - Odc 1/26 Wóz Ozyrysa (Las autenticas aventuras del profesor Thompson ep Carreta de Osiris); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc.50, Tragiczne porachunki; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym 09:25 i 10:25 Pogoda oraz 09:55 Panorama 10:55 Panorama 11:00 Pogoda 11:05 Lokatorzy - odc. 173 (200) Spotkanie ze sztuką; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 4, odc. 23/24 (83) Kłamstwo to grzech (Jake and the Fatman, s.4, ep.9022, It?s a Sin to Tell a Lie); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 TELEZAKUPY 12:35 Europa da się lubić - Europa na studiach; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Żywioły - odc.1 22'; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Wydarzenia, wydarzenia - Muzyczne lato w Mysłowicach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Odra i inne rzeki; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Promyk słońca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Statek miłości - s.2, odc. 11 (37) (The Love Boat s.2, ep. Heads or Tails, Mona of the Movies, The Little People); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1978); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 260 Wszyscy za jednego; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Żyć z przeszczepem - odc.1 24'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Adam Żukowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Już w środę mecz - Polska - Serbia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Oto jest pytanie - odc. 1; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 O co pytają nas wielcy filozofowie - wykłady prof. Leszka Kołakowskiego - Plotyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 M jak miłość - odc. 424; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 182; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 1 24'; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Jerzy Łukaszewicz; wyk.:Maria Konarowska, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Polk, Krystyna Tkacz, Janusz Michałowski, Katarzyna Skrzynecka, Anna Nehrebecka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Matrix czyli 1000 kabaretowych światów - Gwiazdy XXII Przeglądu Kabaretów PaKA 2006 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Biznes 22:55 Sport Telegram 23:05 Pogoda 23:10 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 10/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 109); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.III, odc. 2/23 (Crime Scene Investigation III, ep. 302); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:40 Wieczór artystyczny - Tadeusz Borowski 1922 - 1951 - 2003; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:20 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy /stereo/ 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 06:55 Sportowa niedziela 07:30 Kurier 07:40 Prognoza pogody 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier 08:40 Kurier gospodarczy 08:43 Kurier sportowy 08:45 Prognoza pogody 08:48 Gość dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 09:00 Zagadki natury - Potwór w jeziorze odc. 9{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 1998 /stereo/ 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Kurier gospodarczy 09:50 Kurier sportowy 09:54 Prognoza pogody 09:55 Lepsze miasto - Nad rzeką, reportaż 10:10 TELEZAKUPY 10:30 Kurier 10:40 Kurier sportowy 10:44 Prognoza pogody 10:45 Teleplotki /stereo/ 11:15 Gość dnia /stereo/ 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Kurier sportowy 11:45 Prognoza pogody 11:47 Bitwy II wojny światowej - Polacy w bitwie o Anglię - odc.2, cykl dokumentalny 12:10 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Starzyński" Marian Marek Drozdowski 12:15 To jest temat - Marta 12:30 Kurier 12:50 Kurier sportowy 12:55 Prognoza pogody 13:00 Zakręcone wakacje - odc.6 Międzyzdroje, cykl reportaży 2006 /stereo/ 13:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "Nie uciec nam od losu" Krzysztof Masło 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Prognoza pogody 13:49 Boże Miłosierdzie w sercu Ameryki, Reportaż 2006 /stereo/ 14:15 To jest temat - Jaki jest koń - każdy widzi 14:30 Kurier 14:40 Prognoza pogody 14:45 Regiony kultury. Nowości, Magazyn 2006 /stereo/ 15:00 Zagadki natury - Potwór w jeziorze odc. 9{PL}, serial dokumentalny USA 1998 /stereo/ 15:25 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - "13 lat, 13 minut" Grzegorz Łubczyk, Marek Maldis 15:30 Kurier 15:50 Kurier sportowy 15:54 Prognoza pogody 15:55 To jest temat - Pamiętnik Rutki Laskier 16:10 Rozmowa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Prognoza pogody 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:30 Kurier 17:45 Prognoza pogody 17:50 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Studio pogoda 21:00 Echa dnia /program na żywo/ /stereo/ 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Prognoza pogody 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Solidarność Podbeskidzia, reportaż 22:35 Kurier sportowy 22:45 Studio pogoda 23:00 Kurier 23:15 Reportaż ściśle jawny - Nie jestem pedofilem, reportaż 2006 23:30 Bunt{PL}, Film fabularny Wielka Brytania 2001; reż.: John Strickland; wyk: James D‘Arcy, Paloma Baeza /stereo/ 01:05 Owoce miłości - odc. 1{PL}, serial obyczajowy Kanada 1998; reż.: Daniel Petrie; wyk: Peter Strauss, Rachel Ward /stereo/ 01:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 07.00 Adam i Ewa (144) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 07.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (225): Bezsenność - serial komediowy, Polska 08.30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09.30 Z Bożeną Dykiel na ostrzu noża - magazyn 10.00 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (72) - serial komediowy, USA 10.30 O rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Czarodziejki (17) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 11.45 Grasz czy nie grasz? 13.00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (86) - serial sensacyjny, USA 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (334) - serial obyczajowy, Polska (powt.) 14.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (226): Sława i polityka - serial komediowy, Polska 15.45 Wydarzenia 16.05 Prognoza pogody 16.10 Interwencja - magazyn 16.30 Oko na miasto - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (335) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.30 Samo życie (746) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 20.15 Jaś Fasola (9) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 20.45 MEGAHIT: Płonąca pułapka - film sensacyjny, USA 2004 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.10 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00.05 Biznes wydarzenia 00.10 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 00.25 Prognoza pogody 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 01.50 Magazyn sportowy 03.50 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 05.15 Boom Box - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 06.00 Telesklep 06.40 Najemnicy (15/17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 07.35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.15 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska (powt.) 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Niania (22): Każdy potrzebuje babci - serial komediowy, Polska (powt.) 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Najemnicy (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 15.00 Cena marzeń (6/115) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi: Gwiazda - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.10 Taniec z gwiazdami: Finał finałów - program rozrywkowy 23.30 Co się stanie z Magdą M. - reportaż z planu 00.00 Firma - magazyn 00.30 Wydanie drugie poprawione - magazyn 01.00 Co za tydzień - magazyn 01.25 Multikino - magazyn 01.50 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn (powt.) 03.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 06.35 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Muza.pl - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 Szpital Księcia Alfreda (55) - serial dokumentalny, Australia 09.30 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 10.30 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 11.30 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 12.10 Jesteś moim życiem (4) - telenowela, Argentyna 13.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 14.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.10 Rocket Power - serial animowany, Kanada/USA 15.40 Pokemon (255) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 16.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 17.10 V.I.P. (3) - serial sensacyjny, USA 18.10 Daję słowo - teleturniej 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (6) - telenowela, Argentyna 20.00 Millennium (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.00 Przetrwanie - teleturniej 21.45 Klub filmowy Czwórki: Ed Wood - film biograficzny, USA 1994 00.25 Millennium (15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.25 Biznes Wydarzenia, Prognoza pogody 01.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 02.35 Eros Ramazotti - koncert 02.55 Joe Cocker - koncert 03.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 03.45 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 04.10 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.30 Gra na maksa (7/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 06.30 Telesklep 07.35 Medicopter 117 (1) - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy (powt.) 08.35 Zdradzona miłość (9/110) - telenowela, Meksyk (powt.) 09.25 Przyroda Ameryki: Duchy gór 10.25 Przystanek Alaska (46/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 11.25 Strażnik kasy - program rozrywkowy 12.25 Telesklep 14.10 Zdradzona miłość (10/110) - telenowela, Meksyk 15.05 Gra na maksa (8/22) - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.10 Kochane kłopoty (18) - serial obyczajowy, USA (powt.) 17.10 Ostry dyżur (82) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.10 Przystanek Alaska (46/110) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.10 Kochane kłopoty (19) - serial obyczajowy, USA 20.10 Zawód glina (11/15) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.10 Strzał w serce - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2001 23.05 Święty związek - komedia, USA 1994 01.05 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 01.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33, Był taki dzień 6.30 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Wiadomości - skrót 08:34 Pogoda 08:35 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Był taki dzień - 4 września; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedyneczka - /Pestki odc.253/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Zdarzyło się - Pierwszy zwycięski; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Mój pierwszy raz - (25); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Biografie - Żywioły Grochowiaka; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1110; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Plebania - odc.507; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 M jak miłość - odcinek 375; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Ostatnie okrążenie 59'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1977); reż.:Krzysztof Rogulski; wyk.:Mariusz Benoit, Irena Laskowska, Joanna Szczepkowska, Alfred Freudenhiem, Czesław Jaroszyński, Eugeniusz Kujawski, Maciej Maciejewski, Borys Marynowski, Jerzy Rogulski, Zbigniew Stanek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Powiedz mi dlaczego?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne; relacja 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Mój Inowrocław - Grzegorz Turnau; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 O Polsce i Polakach - Jest takie miejsce - Polska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Dyktatury - Hitler i Stalin; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kwiecień plecień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1110; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Plebania - odc.507; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Sportowy tydzień 21:30 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 4/13* Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 1 Wygnanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Wieczna miłość; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:53 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Mój Inowrocław - Grzegorz Turnau; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:20 O Polsce i Polakach - Jest takie miejsce - Polska; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Dyktatury - Hitler i Stalin; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Kwiecień plecień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1110; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Plebania - odc.507; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Sportowy tydzień 03:20 Bank nie z tej Ziemi - odc. 4/13* Sto miliardów po raz pierwszy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Kolarstwo - Kronika Tour de Pologne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Sprawa dla reportera; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Dzieci tułacze - cz. 1 Wygnanie; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Wieczna miłość; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Dolina Issy 101'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1982); reż.:Tadeusz Konwicki; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Maria Pakulnis, Danuta Szaflarska, Ewa Wiśniewska, Edward Dziewoński, Krzysztof Gosztyła, Jerzy Kamas, Jerzy Kryszak, Maciej Mazurkiewicz, Ewa Kuzyk-Florczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Gucia 15'; etiuda kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Waldek Kalisz, Agatka Pokorowska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Więcej niż fikcja - Szukając jednookiego Jezusa (Searching for the wrong-eyed Jezus); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Olimpiada; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1978); reż.:Bogdan Dziworski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 13:10 DAAB - To co najlepsze cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Fluidy 5'; film animowany; reż.:Andrzej Kondratiuk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Chłopaki z Lambeth (We are the Lambeth Boys) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1957); reż.:Karel Reisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Po drodze (Utkozben) 100'; dramat kraj prod.Węgry, Polska (1979); reż.:Marta Meszaros; wyk.:Delphine Seyrig, Jan Nowicki, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Piotr Skrzynecki, Djoko Rosic, Delphine Seyrig; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Kaman 24'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Dama Kameliowa 103'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Anna Dymna, Jan Frycz, Anna Radwan, Stanisława Celińska, Jerzy Kamas; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 W środku; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Człowiek zwany Świnia 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Radio Powstańcze "Błyskawica" - 4 września 1944; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Sztuka a rzeczywistość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Gnoje 85'; film TVP; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; wyk.:Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Piotr Bajor, Artur Żmijewski, Danuta Stenka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Klasyka filmowego dokumentu - Sympathy for the devil (Sympathy for the devil) 97'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1968); reż.:Jean - Luc Godard; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Strefa alternatywna - Małe jest wielkie - odc. 21 - Adrian Sherwood i On-U Sound; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 Strefa alternatywna - Komix - Osiedle Swoboda 15; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Strefa alternatywna - Zasłony; film animowany 00:55 Przewodnik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Sztuka a rzeczywistość; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Kino nocne - Smak miodu (A taste of honey) 96'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1961); reż.:Tony Richardson; wyk.:Dora Bryan, Robert Stephens, Rita Tushingham, Murray Melvin, Paul Danquah; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Czesław Niemen i Aerolit - koncert. Sopot '74; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.05 Łapu Capu 7.15 Nie przegap 7.25 Diabelski Młyn 8.00 Na ratunek Milly - dramat biograficzny, USA 2005 9.35 Spotkanie na Atlantyku - film obyczajowy, Polska 1980 11.30 Światła stadionów - film obyczajowy, USA 2004 13.30 Rzymska opowieść - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Wielka Brytania, 1998 15.05 Z Archiwum X - thriller SF, Kanada/USA 1998 17.10 Buddyzm na Zachodzie - film dokumentalny 18.15 Olbrzymie posągi Buddy - film dokumentalny 20.00 Diabelski Młyn 20.35 Nie przegap 20.45 Łapu Capu 21.00 PREMIERA: Mayday - film sensacyjny, USA 2005 22.35 PREMIERA: Bądź moim dzieckiem (1/2) - film dokumentalny 23.40 Wilk - dramat, Hiszpania 2004 1.45 Cześć Tereska - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2001 3.15 Obca krew - film SF, USA 2005 HBO 6.30 Chłopięca przyjaźń - film familijny, USA 2005 7.55 Pociąg - dramat obyczajowy, Chiny/Hongkong 2002 9.25 Wielka przygoda Clifforda - film animowany 10.40 Drugie wcielenie - komediodramat, USA 2002 12.10 Zachary Beaver przyjeżdża do miasta - film familijny, USA 2003 13.35 Sierżant Pepper - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2004 15.10 Gość w dom - komedia, USA 1995 16.55 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna, USA/Australia 2004 18.55 Premiera: Na planie 19.25 Lackawanna Blues - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2005 21.00 Człowiek ringu - dramat biograficzny, USA 2005 23.20 Siedem lat małżeństwa - komedia, Francja 2003 0.55 Przemiany - dramat, Polska 2003 2.10 Gothika - thriller, USA 2003 3.45 Zobacz w HBO 4.15 Ocean's Twelve: Dogrywka - komedia kryminalna, USA/Australia 2004 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku